Report 1578
Report #1578 Skillset: Totems Skill: Chopping Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Jan 2017 Furies' Decision: Solutions 1 and 2. As it is a channeled action, solution 3 is implied. Problem: Elders have been called a "conflict mechanic" for as long as Lusternia has been open, and by definition this is true. However, mechanically speaking they are not promoting Conflict as players define it. Instead they promote a grief mentality, that many players view along the same lines as Fire, Space Rocks(Vines), Hit-Run on mobs. This is mostly due to the ease at which Elders can be cut down. R: 1 Solution #1: Have chopping of Elder Trees act as a channeled action that takes 2 minutes to perform. To show Axelord's proficiency with axes have it take 90 seconds for them. R: 1 Solution #2: As well, as Solution 1 have Elders call out on CT the room location at the start of chopping, the mid point of the channeled action, and when the tree is actually felled. R: 0 Solution #3: As well as Sol 1 and Sol 2, Hinder mechanics (entangle, stun, paralyse, etc.) should stop the channeled action. Player Comments: ---on 12/5 @ 21:28 writes: Solution 3. This will help to dissuade all but the most dedicated trolls of disruptors from chopping totems while people are logged on. It doesn't totally solve the issue of totems, I still fully support and urge the Furies to revisit report 1374 as mentioned in their original decision. The discretionary powers do not touch the fundamental issue inherent in the problem, but the solutions presented in that report and its comments will. ---on 12/6 @ 10:21 writes: I said I would support a report changing the mechanic and I stand by that. I however would like to see another solution that would include something that actively alert / record the person chopping. feel-like I'd rather have a denizen report trees being chopped then the tree itself. Or it could be an ambient 'You hear the loud sound of axes hitting wood coming from 'at the moonhart mother tree'. I think if forced movement like gust/beckon/rad/etc breaks the channel, Solution 2 is enough, thus Support for Solution 1 & Solution 2. ---on 12/6 @ 13:54 writes: The issue with Solution 2 is the cement socks artifact and other ways to pump your summon resist. If you get caught right at the beginning of chopping that's one thing, but it's possible to get absurdly high summon resist and take quite a while to move. ---on 12/6 @ 19:00 writes: I don't think any of these solutions will really "solve" the frustrations communes have. All it will do is make it even more likely that people will wait for times with even less people around to go chopping. My preferred solution is to just remove chopping and power generation of elders/totems as a mechanic. A compromise if this is not desired would be that elders automatically get ironbark for 24 hours when they revert. This keeps chopping/power generation as mechanics but gives the communes a much larger window (that they will know the exact times for) to carve their totems. Duration can adjusted as needed. ---on 12/7 @ 00:36 writes: Thanks for making this report to make it more difficult and nerf the act of chopping. I have created another report as well, 1580, that approaches the problem from the side of the act of replanting. I support any of the solutions in this report, with or without the inclusion of any of the solutions in 1580. I am obviously biased, yes, but I am also fully convinced that implementing solutions from both reports together is not unreasonable. ---on 12/15 @ 05:20 writes: Really none of these would matter if the given Communes just attend to carving their Elders into Totems. Could just make the totemcarving skill cost a lot less on balance/eq time, to hasten the process for maintence, otherwise...is this really a problem often? Once made into totems, I'm told they're untouchable till they revert back to the lesser forms, no? ---on 12/16 @ 00:59 writes: Yes, yes it is a problem. It is a problem because communes DO attend to carving their trees into totems. It is a problem because the problem statement is not about how easy it is to carve totems, but about the frustration and grief that results from the difference of effort between CHOPPING and REPLANTING. Specifically, the problem statement states "This is mostly due to the ease at which Elders can be cut down". Specifically, there is no mention about carving in either the problem, or the solutions - the solutions target the act of chopping to make it harder to do so. It doesn't quite do enough, because it doesn't address the actual frustration of replanting, which requires 5 respawns and 36 x 3 hours of growing time per elder tree - compared to 2 x 6s of a single command to fell it. I'm in full support of any of the solutions here, of course. Anything that addresses the gap at all, even if it isn't sufficient, is something I will support. But yes, it most assuredly is a problem. ---on 12/21 @ 14:15 writes: That's pretty funny: "Just do all the busy work constantly and cities won't grief you!". Har har. ---on 12/21 @ 15:30 writes: I am also in favor of removing the power generation mechanic to solve this but in the case that that solution is not accepted in Lerad's report I support all three solutions. I agree with Falmiis that realistically people are just going to do this at dead times anyway so the delay will probably not be enough as strong as it is. ---on 1/14 @ 18:27 writes: Ok ---on 1/17 @ 19:21 writes: If you are motivated to cut a tree down for whatever purpose, I do not think we should make it impossible (having the tree call for help). 1 and 3 supported without 2.